Brothers Conflict feat Chiaki
by YukiMuzic
Summary: I'm Chiaki and my purpose was to made sure that Ema, my Nee-chan, was never lonely. Recently, Dad decided to get married again. Not wanting to disturb our Dad's happiness, we decided to move in with our new brothers. However, what I didn't expect was that the purpose that I was meant for was slowly erasing away...
1. Family

**Chapter 1**

**A New Family**

Ever since our dad announced to us that he was going to remarry, I have been feeling rather uneasy. It's not because I am worried about meeting my new family like how Ema Nee-chan felt, but rather because I know that I would totally not fit in to the family.

That's because I am adopted.

That's right, I am an orphan. Apparently, Hinata Rintarou, my current dad, is a famous adventurer. During one his travels in Japan, he helped out in the orphanage that I was in. At that time, I was only 5. Even though I didn't remember my parent's faces because they pass away when I was a baby, but I could remember very well that moment when I first met him.

* * *

That day, I was racing with the other boys in the orphanage. That's right, I am not the typical kind of girl that would quiet stay indoors and play. I enjoy being outside and running around. It was a way that I could be free and be myself without having to worry about anything that has happened to me.

Perhaps it was that which caught the attention of my dad. He was watching at the sidelines, looking at me as I played with the boys.

After we were done with the game, my dad called out to me, approaching me.

"That seemed like fun."

I nodded back at him shyly. This was the first time a stranger talked to me.

"What is your name?"

Dad asked me with gentle eyes. Usually I wouldn't tell any strangers my name but somehow he was different.

"Chiaki…"

"That's a nice name, Chiaki-chan."

Dad smiled at me.

"Thank you…"

I lowered my head, avoiding his gaze.

"Chiaki-chan, how would you like to join my family?"

"Eh…?"

I looked back up at him, surprised at his words.

"Ema, my daughter is older than you but I think that you and her will get along very well."

His smile never wavered, welcoming me. There was a link between us.

"Yeah!"

That's how I ended up in his family.

* * *

Dad adopted me the next day and brought me home to meet Nee-chan. Although it was really sudden for her but she was really nice towards me and soon we were as close as sisters. She took care of my need like how an older sister would. And since Dad was an adventurer, he was always not at home. However, I always regarded him as my father since he adopted me.

Joining the family, I realized my purpose was so that Nee-chan wouldn't be lonely when he was away. I could see that Nee-chan would sometimes sigh when I was not looking and looks at a photo of Dad. Because of that, I felt sorry for her and always try my best to fill that lonely spot in her.

And now, Dad decided to remarry and I am happy for him. Asahina Miwa, successful apparel maker, is the women who will be our future mother. The other day, Nee-chan and I met up with her over dinner.

* * *

"Miwa, these are my two Daughters. The eldest, Ema."

"Nice to meet you, Miwa-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too!"

"And Chiaki."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here! Wahh… having daughters are the best!"

"Excuse me?"

Nee-chan asked. The both of us were confused by her words.

"I am sorry, it's just that all my children are sons, all 13 of them."

"Eh?!"

That day, we found out that we were going to have 13 step-brothers.

It's not only that, Miwa-san was going to move over to our home to stay. Since Nee-chan and I didn't want to disturb them, we decided to move over to our brothers' place. It was a decision that we made together since we wanted Dad to enjoy his happiness.

* * *

And now, it comes to this. Today was the day that we were moving over. Because we had school today, we called the movers to move our stuff over first. Nee-chan was going to head over first since I had club practice.

I had arrived at the district where our new home was supposed to be located. However, no matter how much I ran around looking, I didn't seem to find the place. It was nearing dinner time and this left me with no choice.

I took my cell phone out and called Nee-chan.

"Hello?"

"Nee-chan! Help me!"

"Chiaki-chan? Are you lost again?"

That's right, I am really bad in directions.

"I don't know where am I!"

"Just calm down. Go to the nearest street sign and tell me. I will come and get you."

I listened to her words and shortly after, I found the sign. Telling her the street name, Nee-chan assured me that she is coming down now.

After a good 10 minutes, I heard someone calling out to me. It was Nee-chan.

"Nee-chan!"

I ran up to her and hugged her with my teary eyes.

"Chiaki-chan. Are you alright?"

Releasing my hold on her, I nodded.

"Both of you are sure close."

A voice spoke from behind Nee-chan. There was man behind her. Nee-chan turned around to face the man.

"Masaomi-san, this is Chiaki."

"Nice to meet you, Chiaki."

The man smiled at me.

"I am Masaomi, the eldest."

So this guy is one of my brothers? He seems much older than me and nice too.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Come on, everyone is waiting for us to start dinner."

"Eh?"

I looked at Nee-chan and she nodded at me.

"I am so sorry that I cause that much trouble to you all!"

I bowed at him, apologetically. Masaomi-san shook his head at me instead.

"It's okay. That's what family should do."

That word, struck me hard. Family…

"Chiaki-chan?"

Nee-chan called me and I realized that they had walked quite a distance away.

"Ah! Sorry!"

I ran up to them. I quietly walked with them for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"We are back!"

Masaomi-san announced as we entered the building. Soon after, there were footsteps running towards us.

"Welcome back Masa-Nii! Onee-chan tachi!"

A kid, ran up to us, smiling. The kid looked at me and smiled.

"Chiaki, this is Wataru, the youngest."

"Nice to meet you Onee-chan!"

He has such a cheerful smile that led me to smile at him too.

"Same here, Wataru-kun."

"Come on! Everyone is waiting!"

Wataru pulled me along and we walked into the living room, where there were a number of people sitting at the couch waiting for us.

"Did you guys managed to find her?"

Spotting me, that guy got up, and went over to hug me. I began to flusher.

"Eh?!"

"Nice to meet you, my little sister~"

Juli, Nee-chan's pet began to squeal.

Suddenly, he released his hold on me and fell onto the ground. What just happened?

"Sorry about Tsubaki. I am Azusa, please take care of me."

A similar looking guy spoke to me.

"That hurts Azusa…"

The guy that fell, got up. That's when I realized that the both of them look the same.

"Twins?"

"Bingo~"

Tsubaki-san grinned at me, placing one of his arms on Azusa-san's shoulders.

"Tsubaki is fifth and I am sixth."

Just then, one of my hands was swept up and someone kissed my hand. It was a guy in monk's clothes that did that.

"What are cute sister I have."

He winked at me. Somehow, I can feel my nerves bursting for some reason.

"I am Kaname. The third son."

"Kaname-nii. She doesn't feel comfortable if you keep doing that."

Another guy around Nee-chan's age used his hand to release Kaname-san hold on my hand.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I am Iori."

"Iori is the tenth son."

Another guy, wearing spectacles, spoke up.

"I am Ukyo, the second son. Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"That's Subaru, the ninth son and Yusuke, the eleventh son."

Ukyo-san looked over to the two guys seated on the couch. One of them seemed like a university student while the other was wearing a familiar uniform. That's right, it's the guys' uniform for Nee-chan's school! The two of them who were introduced to me, nodded at me.

"Take a seat."

Masaomi-san ushered us to sit down.

"Chiaki, Ema said that you had club practice today. Which club are you in?"

Ukyo-san asked me.

"I wanna know too!"

Wataru-kun who was clinging onto my arm, looked at me curiously.

"Well…"

I glanced around to see everyone was paying attention to me. Looking at Nee-chan, Nee-chan nodded at me.

"I am in the track and field."

"That's a surprise. I didn't think that a cute sister like you would be the sporty type."

The way Kaname-san just pissed me off now but I held it in.

"Chiaki-chan is a runner."

Nee-chan helped me explained.

"But I only joined because the track and field club needed help!"

I quickly retorted back.

"Help?"

"Chiaki-chan often helped the sports clubs in her school."

"Wow! That's amazing!"

Wataru-kun looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"But still you are a runner, exactly the same as him~ Right Subaru~?"

Tsubaki-san looked at Subaru-san. Subaru-san didn't seem happy and turned away.

"Him?"

Nee-chan asked.

"You will know soon. Anyway, there actually others but 2 of them are living separately while the other 2 are working."

"We heard."

"One of them is on tv now."

Kaname-san turned on the tv. It was showing a concert.

"It's Fuu-tan!"

Wataru-kun excitedly said.

"Fuu-tan?"

"What a fake smile..."

Tsubaki-san commented while Azusa-san shrugged.

"A tour?"

Subaru-san asked.

"Thinking back, I noticed that I didn't see him much…"

Iori-san commented.

"He's in Hokkaido…"

Yusuke-san answered back at them.

"Then let's ask for a Kanikawa eel for a souvenir then."

Ukyo told us.

"Souvenir?"

Nee-chan and I looked at each other before looking at the brothers' expressions.

"Fuuto is our brother. Asakura is his stage name. His real name is Asahina Fuuto, 15 years old."

Masaomi-san explained to us.

"Eh?"

So that guy on tv is another one of the brothers? This family has everything…

"Is something wrong?"

Masaomi-san suddenly spoke up. He was talking to Nee-chan. Looking at Nee-chan I could see she didn't looked too good.

"Ah, no. I was just feeling a little dizzy."

"Nee-chan…"

I looked at her worryingly. Nee-chan looks like she's sick. All of a sudden, she slammed her hand on the table.

"Nee-chan?!"

I got out of my seat to help her.

"Are you alright?"

Masaomi-san also did the same. Placing his hand on her forehead, he had a serious look on his face.

"You have a high fever."

Nee-chan was brought to her room to rest after that.

* * *

I stood outside the room, waiting for the rest of the guys to leave before I can enter. Nee-chan must have not had enough sleep last night since she needed to make arrangements and prepare for the move today. If only I wasn't busy, then Nee-chan wouldn't have fallen ill…

"Why do you look so sad?"

I look up to find a guy that I have never met before, standing in front of me smiling.

"You must be worried about your sister right?"

I nodded at him.

"Don't worry, Masaomi-Nii is a doctor. If anything happens, he will tend to her."

"Eh?"

"Ah sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am Louis."

Louis-san smiled at me. That's right, Louis is the eighth son.

"Nice to meet you, I am Chiaki."

I nodded at him.

"May I go in to see your sister? I will call you once we are done, okay?"

I nodded and Louis-san entered the room. Shortly after all of them came out.

"Your sister should be fine now, if anything happens, do call me."

Masaomi-san assured me.

"I will prepare porridge for your sister, so don't worry. Dinner will be at 7."

Ukyo informed me before the group of them left. I entered Nee-chan's room.

"Nee-chan! I am so sorry!"

I dash to Nee-chan bedside and hugged her.

"Chiaki-chan, I am fine now. Besides, it's not your fault."

"But if I wasn't busy, you wouldn't have to overwork yourself!"

"It's okay, Chiaki-chan."

Nee-chan petted my head, calming me down.

"Why don't you unpack your stuff in your room? Your room is just next to mine on the right."

"Okay…"

As much as I don't want to, I still had to do it. Nee-chan needs her rest too. Waving Nee-chan good bye, I headed to my room to unpack.

* * *

After a good few hours of unpacking, I heard someone knocking on my door. I peered to the door I left opened to find Ukyo-san standing beside the door.

"Yes?"

I got up and headed towards him.

"It's time for dinner. I just handed your sister her meal."

"Oh. I am coming right away."

Closing the door to my room, I followed Ukyo-san to the dining room.

* * *

**This is something that I wrote because I am sort of uninspired for my other fan fiction at the moment. If you follow my other story, I am apologize for the delay! Also, I will update this story when I feel like it. Unless there is an overwhelming of reviews demanding me to update frequently. Lol.**

**I came up with this idea because having Ema to have all the guys to herself is kind of...well... Anyway, Chiaki is sort of the opposite of Ema, untidy, sporty and totally not housework friendly. Lol. However she is similar to Ema in the sense that she helps people a lot. Compared to Ema, probably over the top. She is also rely on Ema a lot because she wants Ema to know that she feels needed and does not want her to feel lonely. But with Ema out of the picture, she can depend on herself just as well.**

**I will probably set up a poll to see who do you want Chiaki to end up with.**

**That's it then!**


	2. Likes and Hates

**Chapter 2**

**Likes and Hates**

"Ahn~!"

I yawn as I made my way to the dining room. Still sleepy, I slowly descended down the stairs. The moment I woke up, I did what I needed to do before coming down.

"Good morning Chiaki."

Nee-chan greeted me.

"Good Morning Onee-chan!"

Wataru-kun who was seated at the table, greeted me as well.

"Morning…"

I nodded at them and rubbed my eyes.

"Ah! Good morning…?!"

Ukyo-san who just came out of the kitchen with some bowls, suddenly looked shocked.

"Hmm…?"

I tilted my head sleepy at him in confusion. Just then, I heard a snicker at the back. I turned around to find Yusuke-san seated at the table holding in his laughter. As for Subaru, he looked away from me, blushing.

Feeling a tug on my sleeves, I found Wataru-kun by my side.

"Onee-chan, your hair is like a fluff ball."

"Huh?"

I touched my hair and remembered I didn't do my hair.

"Oh…"

Naturally, my hair was more to the curly type. Every morning, I have the bed head. I knew it wouldn't work out no matter how much I arrange my hair. Thus I always simply tie and clip up my hair, hoping the curls would go down. That's the troubles of being a girl.

Nee-chan giggled, seeing everyone's reactions to my hair.

"Chiaki-chan always have bed heads in the morning."

"Then would you like me to call Louis to help you in that?"

Ukyo-san asked as he placed the remaining bowls down on the table.

"No thanks. I wouldn't want to trouble him."

After refusing his offer, I began doing my hair.

* * *

The moment I sat down on my seat, Tachibana and Yamamoto, the two classmates that I am close to came flooding to me with questions.

"So… How is your new family like?"

"They are nice."

"Are your new brothers good looking?"

"Define the term good looking again?"

"Hinata-chan!"

Yamamoto exclaimed as I laughed at her.

"Hinata, do you think you can introduce some of them to us?"

"Wait a minute, how did the conversation ended up like this?"

"Tachibana-chan is just desperate for a boyfriend."

Yamamoto snickered at her.

"Shut up!"

Watching the two of them bickered, I smiled in amusement. It was only when Sensei came in that they finally stopped.

* * *

After club practice, I made my way home. Ukyo-san drew me a map since Nee-chan mentioned to him that I always have the tendency to get lost.

"It should be this way right?"

I looked at the map that was drawn on the piece of paper. No matter how I look at it, I couldn't understand a single thing.

As I was about to turn, a familiar voice called out to me.

"Onee-chan? Where are you going?"

I turned my back to find Wataru-kun running up to me.

"Wataru-kun."

I greeted him as he stopped in front of me.

"Where are you going Onee-chan?"

From the way Wataru-kun says it, I was heading the wrong direction.

"…I'm lost."

I gave him a sheepish smile. I hate to admit it, but I am lost.

"Then, I'll lead the way. Follow me!"

With a proud look, Wataru-kun took my hand and pulled me along. I chuckled at his display of trying to be manly.

"So how was school today?"

I asked him as we made our way back home.

"Boring… And I got homework to do…"

Wataru-kun pouted unhappily while pulling me along.

"I also have some homework to do. If you like, we can do our homework together."

I suggested to him to cheer him up.

"Really?!"

Wataru-kun looked up to me with sparkly eyes. I nodded at him with a smile.

* * *

"We are home!"

Wataru-kun and I announced ourselves as we entered the living room.

"Ah! Welcome back."

Ukyo-san, who was in the kitchen, greeted us.

"Welcome back."

Nee-chan also greeted us as well. Nee-chan looks like she's helping Ukyo-san with the cooking.

"Onee-chan!"

Wataru-kun rushed over to Nee-chan's side, smiling at her. Nee-chan patted his head and Wataru-kun's smile got even brighter.

"Dinner is about to be ready soon. Why don't you two head back to your rooms first and change. After you are done, mind helping me call the Fuuto down for dinner?"

"Fuu-tan is back?!"

"Huh?"

I had a look of confusion before remembering them mentioning that Fuuto was one of the brothers.

"Fuuto just came back from work today. He's pretty tired so his sleeping in his room."

"I actually met Fuuto-kun earlier."

Nee-chan added on.

"I see. Then I'll do it Ukyo-san."

"Thank you."

Uyko-san gave me a gentle smile in return.

* * *

After putting down my stuff and changing my clothes, I headed down to where Fuuto's room is, stated by the floor plan that Ukyo drew out for me and Nee-chan yesterday.

"This must be Fuuto's room right?"

I muttered to myself as I stood in front of the door to Fuuto's room. Looking over to the room plate which states Fuuto's name, I was positive that it was his room.

Pressing the door bell, a ringing sound could be heard from the door. After a while, I heard a shuffling sound with footsteps following from within.

"Who the hell is it? What do you want from me?"

An irritated voice said before the door slammed open, stunning me for a moment.

There stood the guy that I have seen countless of times on tv and advertisements on the streets. The famous idol, Asakura Fuuto, as people called him.

"Who are you?"

Fuuto glared at me, not pleased that he was disturbed.

"If you are someone's girlfriend, you got the wrong room. Plus you won't get anything out of this."

I could feel my veins bursting when he said that. Clenching my fist, I tried to hold it in.

"Ukyo-san asked me to call you down for dinner, but it seems like you don't want it. I'll be sure to tell him that."

Giving him one of my forced smiles, I quickly turned away and walked off.

"What?! Wait! Don't go around sprouting nonsense!"

Fuuto grabbed a hold of my arm to stop me from going further. I turned to face him. Irritation was shown clearly on my face.

"Really? You seemed annoyed so I thought I would do you a favour."

"You…!"

Fuuto seemed furious at me. However, before he could even lash out on me, someone interrupted us instead.

"Fuu-tan, Onee-chan, what are you guys doing?"

We turned to find Wataru-kun standing there with a curious face.

"Wataru-kun."

Wataru-kun walked up to us before pulling one my hands.

"Onee-chan, come on, everyone is waiting."

"Hold on, don't tell me you are Baka Onee-san's sister?"

Fuuto had a shocked look for a moment, before he recovered. However, my concern wasn't that.

"Wait, did you just called Nee-chan Baka?"

Seeing it as a chance, Fuuto grinned at me.

"Well, she didn't deny she was an idiot."

"You…"

How dare he call Nee-chan baka?!

"Come to think of it, that makes you a Baka too."

At that point, I snapped at him.

"If that's the case, you don't mind me calling you Aho right? Since we are now family."

"Why you!"

At least I managed to get back at Fuuto.

"Onee-chan?! Fuu-tan?!"

Wataru-kun who was watching us, got worried.

"That's enough kids."

Suddenly a pair of hands came in between us and pushed us back a little. Looking up, it was Kaname-san that did it.

"Kana-nii."

"Kaname-san."

"At much as I would like to see you two bicker, can't you guys wait till after dinner?"

Kaname-san gave us his charming smile.

* * *

"I'm going back to my room."

Fuuto had just finished his dinner. Without saying anymore words, he got up and left.

"Hmph!"

I pouted angrily.

"Chiaki-chan, don't be so angry."

Nee-chan tried to calm me down with no avail.

"But he called you Baka! I can't believe him! He's all boastful!"

"Fuuto has always been like that since he was young."

Azusa-san explained to us as Tsubaki nodded along.

"He's annoying."

Yusuke-san added on. I agree with Yusuke-san on that.

"Well, Fuuto don't usually get to socialize with people around his age."

Ukyo-san who was clearing the table, spoke up.

"Really?"

Nee-chan who was curious, asked. I wasn't really interested with that guy in the first place.

"Since becoming an idol, he's been busy. He doesn't usually spend time at home either."

Kaname-san continued on as he placed his arm on the back of the chair.

"Well, I was hoping that Chiaki would be able to get along with him since you are the same age as him. Looks like I was wrong."

Ukyo-san glanced at me sadly.

"Let's not ask too much of Chiaki-chan, okay?"

Masaomi-san quickly changed the topic for me as he noticed that I felt out of place.

"If that's the case…"

Wataru-kun got up and head over to me.

"Let's go do our homework together! Onee-chan promised me after all."

I nodded and smiled at him before getting up to leave the room with Wataru-kun.

* * *

Now I was doing my homework with Wataru-kun in his room. I managed to help him with some questions here and there before he finished them. However I was still stuck with my own. Wataru-kun seemed to notice that I had trouble with my homework.

"Onee-chan, you can ask one of my brothers to tutor you."

Wataru-kun suggested to me.

"But…"

"It's okay. I am sure they don't mind."

Wataru-kun dragged me out of his room in search of one of his brothers.

Along the hallway, we met Subaru-san.

"Suba-nii!"

Wataru-kun called out to him. Subaru-san stopped in his tracks to turn to face us.

"Onee-chan has trouble answering a question. Do you mind helping her?"

Subaru-san took a look at me. I nodded my head at him.

"If you are free, please teach me!"

I bowed at him. Subaru-san started to panic and waved his hands at me.

"You don't have to do that! I'll... help you."

* * *

That's how we managed to get Subaru-san to help me. By the way, I noticed that Subaru-san wasn't the brightest out of all the brothers.

"…Urm…Well this is how you do it…"

"…Subaru-san… If you don't know, you don't have to force yourself…"

I sheepishly smiled at him. It took me a while but I have already long figured out the answer to the question as he tried to solve it. I just didn't know how to tell him that since I know that guys are all about pride.

"It isn't due till Monday anyway."

That was my last attempt to try to make him stop.

"Oh. Then okay."

Subaru-san sighed in relief. I wanted to do that too but I know I can't.

"Hurray! Now Onee-chan can play this game with me!"

"Game?"

Wataru-kun held out a game disc for me to see.

"Yeah! Suba-nii, do you want to join us too?"

Looking at Subaru-san, Subaru-san hesitated for a moment.

"Okay then."

Soon we were engaged in the game. It was a game on virtual basketball.

"The movements are all wrong…"

Subaru-san muttered to himself. However I overheard him say that.

"Yeah, it is."

Surprised that I answered him, Subaru-san looked at me in question.

"You know about basketball?"

"Yeah, I help out with the sports clubs here and there so I picked up quite a number of things."

I explained to him as I continue meshing the buttons on my controller.

"Oh yeah, you did mention that before."

"Subaru-san is a basketball player right? Since you seemed to know a lot.

"That's right! Suba-nii is really good at playing basketball!"

Wataru-kun who was sitting alongside us, answered for him.

"Is that so?"

I smiled back at Wataru-kun.

"I play on my school's team, that's all."

Subaru-san was looking pretty shy now, turning away to hide his embarrassment.

"Chance!"

I suddenly said, shocking him. Next thing he knew was that I have scored a 3 pointer in the game and the game ended with me winning.

"Huh?!"

Subaru-san was stunned as Wataru-kun and I gave a high-five at each other.

* * *

**I am amazed at all the people that are following this story. Really! I didn't think that people would actually do that. That means a lot guys, thanks!**

**Anyway, I added a title for the first chapter but the content hasn't changed much. It's only correction for some mistakes, that's all.**

**Time to answer some questions from the reviews!**

**Aoi Kazuya ****7/15/13 . chapter 1**

Just curious, but how old is Chiaki-chan anyway?

This is a nice start, I can't wait to see what you do with it :)

**I didn't mention in the last chapter but I did for this one. Chiaki is the same grade as Fuuto but she the younger one.**

**Oh yeah, if you guys didn't know, I put up a poll on my profile. Do vote if you want to. XD**


	3. Siblings Part 1

**Chapter 3**

**Siblings**

A couple of weeks has passed since then. Nee-chan and I have pretty much gotten used to living with our new family and Nee-chan seems happier too.

Today was one of those mornings where I had to wake up extra early for morning practice.

Needing to grab some bread, I went down the stairs to the kitchen and I wasn't expecting anyone to be there. I know that Ukyo-san only comes down a bit later to make breakfast.

"Eh…? Louis-san?"

I found Louis-san lying on the counter.

Hurrying over to him, I called him.

"Hmm?"

Louis-san slowly opened his eyes and got up.

"Ah…Kari-chan…"

Louis rubbed his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Seems like I must have slept here."

For all this time I have been here, I know that Louis-san is a busy person. Usually he doesn't come home for dinner and work till pretty late.

"I see."

I was about to go and grab my bread when Louis-san suddenly touched my hair.

"It's a mess."

Realising what he meant, I grinned at him back.

"My bed head is pretty bad in the morning. It will go down soon."

Louis-san has never seen my bed head before and I still get laughed at in the morning.

"That can't do. Let me arrange it for you."

I quickly waved my hands at him.

"It's really okay! Besides I need to hurry to school soon!"

However that didn't work out.

"I insist. A girl must look her best."

Louis-san gave a rather determine look. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But please hurry."

* * *

"There you go."

"Hmm…?"

I realised I was about to drift to sleep when Louis-san declares he was done. Heading to the nearest reflection I could find, I was impressed that he could tone down the messed up hair of mine.

"Amazing…"

I was in awe by his work.

"I am glad to hear that."

"Thank you Louis-san."

I got up and bowed to him.

"Seems like I would have to be wake up early from now on."

Louis-san suddenly muttered

"Huh?"

I looked at him confusingly.

"It will be bad if you leave your hair as it is every morning."

"Eh? You don't have too! Really! You need to rest after all!"

I waved my hands at him again.

"But still…"

"Ah! Look at the time! I need to get going now! See you later Louis-san!"

Avoiding the subject, I quickly grabbed my bag and ran upstairs. As I climbed up the stairs, Ukyo-san was just heading down.

"Ah, Good morning Chia…"

"Morning! See you later Ukyo-san!"

Cutting him off, I flee the scene without looking back.

"Eh?"

While Ukyo-san was confused, Louis-san just chuckled.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, your father's wedding is this weekend right?"

It was lunch time now. Yamamoto asked me as she placed her finished bento on the table."

"Yeah."

"Are we invited?"

Tachibana who was sitting opposite of me, leaned forward towards me.

"Why?"

"Cause it's a happy occasion and happy occasion should be shared among people."

"More like a chance to hit on one of your brothers."

"Yamamoto!"

Tachibana yelled at Yamamoto.

"It's a private event for family and friends only. By friends, it probably means my father's and Miwa-san's friends."

"Aww… That's too bad."

Yamamoto cooed for Tachibana.

"Don't you guys have something else to do? Like studying for high school entrance exams?"

"That's right, you haven't told us which high school you were planning to go to, Hinata."

"Are you planning to go to the same school as your sister?"

Yamamoto asked me, instead I grinned at her.

"Nope."

"Then where?"

"It's a secret."

I placed a finger on my lips, hushing them.

* * *

That night I headed to the kitchen to grab some hot chocolate to drink because I couldn't sleep. As I walked down the stairs, I heard people talking in the kitchen.

"Hmm?"

Curious, I poked my head out from the stairs to take a look. It was Nee-chan, Ukyo-san and a woman?

They must have heard me thus they turned to find me. I went down the stairs and I waved a little at them back.

"Hi…?"

"Ah, you must be!"

All of a sudden, the woman rushed to my side and hugged me.

"Eh…?"

I was totally confused.

"You must be Chiaki."

The woman released her hold on me.

"Yes…"

I could only mutter out in awe. This woman looks stunning.

"Chiaki, meet Hikaru, the fourth son."

"The fourth son…Eh?!"

What?! How?! Who?! Where?! And why?!

"I was as shocked as you were."

Nee-chan placed her hands on my shoulders to calm me down.

"And here's your delivery."

Hikaru-san handed me a box.

"Well then, I should get going now. See you at the wedding, my two little sisters."

Hikaru-san waved at us goodbye before leaving.

I probably lost my soul from that shock.

* * *

What Hikaru-san passed to me and Nee-chan was actually outfits picked out by Miwa-san to wear on the wedding.

"Nee-chan's one is pretty."

I was in Nee-chan room as we opened up the boxes to look at our outfits.

Nee-chan had a pink dress.

"Chiaki-chan's too."

Nee-chan looked over to my blue and white dress.

After awing at the dresses, we kept them back into the boxes which they were taken from.

"Is nee-chan going to study late?"

I asked as I sipped my hot chocolate, watching Nee-chan heading back to her study table.

"Yeah. What about you? Don't you need to study for entrance exams?"

Nee-chan asked me as turned to face me.

"Don't have to."

I gave her a peace sign.

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"I have a recommendation letter."

"Eh?!"

Nee-chan was pretty shocked to hear that.

"I just need to maintain my grades, that's all. It's too bad I can't be in the same school as you."

"Which school are you going to?"

"It's a secret."

I placed a finger on my lips, winking at Nee-chan.

* * *

Soon after, it was the day of the wedding. I got dressed in my new outfit which surprisingly fit me very well. However what came next was something I didn't like.

The door bell rang and I went to opened it. It was Louis-san.

"Louis-san…?"

Ever since that day he found out about my head bed, I was forced to let him arrange my hair every morning. It was a long and troublesome process for me.

"Kari-chan, today is a special day."

Louis-san held a curler and a make-up kit on his hands and gently smiled at me. I was aware of that make-up kit that he has with him. I didn't like it and that smile didn't seem that gentle to me now.

I gulped as braced myself.

* * *

"Nee-chan…"

I greeted Nee-chan and collapsed onto her as Nee-chan opened the door. Standing behind me was Louis-san, smiling.

"Chiaki-chan?"

Nee-chan helped me up.

"Ah. Louis-san did you do this?"

Nee-chan probably noticed that I was dolled up by Louis-san now.

"It's one of my finest works."

"And my worst horror…"

I muttered loud enough for Nee-chan to hear. Nee-chan giggled at me.

"Now it's Chi-chan's turn."

Louis-san gave Nee-chan a smile as I shivered.

* * *

Arriving at the site where the wedding was held, Nee-chan and I went to the make-up room where Dad and Miwa-san where.

"Sorry to intrude."

The both of us entered the room to be awe by Miwa-san who looked especially beautiful today.

"The two of you look so different that I almost couldn't recognise you two!"

Dad was had just turned around to face us gave us a smile.

"Today's lucky or unlucky aspect is-! I mean-!"

Nee-chan stuttered on her words as she tried to give them her blessings.

"Well, well, well, girls are the best after all."

Miwa-san came forward towards us.

"Thank you very much for the dress."

I took over from Nee-chan to save her embarrassment.

"It looks cute on the both of you. I'm glad we chose those dresses, right?"

"Ah, it's beautiful."

"M-Miwa-san is also looking very beautiful!"

Nee-chan stuttered out again.

"Stop with the 'Miwa'. From now on, I'd like you to call me Mama. Same for you too."

Miwa-san turned to face me.

"Yes."

Nee-chan and I answered her together.

"It's impossible so suddenly."

Dad explained to Miwa-san.

"Well, that's true as well. Anyway, let's get along well from now on! Please take care of me!"

"Yes!"

* * *

After that, Nee-chan and I parted ways since I need to head to the restroom. After doing so, I headed towards the hall where the ceremony was going to be held later.

On the way, I met my a few of brothers.

"Onee-chan!"

Wataru-kun ran up to me with a big smile and cling onto my arm.

"Wataru-kun."

I smiled at him in return.

"Onee-chan looks like a princess!"

Wataru-kun exclaimed to me.

"Thank you."

"Chiaki, where's Ema?"

Masaomi-san asked me as he walked up to me.

"I think she's probably at the hall now."

"Then let's make our way there too!"

Tsubaki-san suddenly appeared from behind me, placed his arm around my shoulders. However Azusa-san knocked him on his head, removing his arms from me.

I was relief but at same time, feeling sorry for Tsubaki-san.

"We still got to find Natsume."

"Urm…Who's Natsume?"

I asked them, curious. I never heard of that name before.

"Natsume is one of our brothers. He, Tsubaki and I are triplets."

Azusa-san explained to me.

"Eh?"

"Azusa and I are identical twins while Natsume is just an egg at the side."

Tsubaki proudly announced to me as he got back on his feet.

"Perhaps Natsume is inside as well."

Masaomi-san suggested to them.

"Yeah! Come on Onee-chan! Let's go!"

Wataru-kun pulled me to our destination as the rest followed.

* * *

On the way, we met the rest of the brothers.

"It's Baka."

That was the first thing that Fuuto said to me.

"Aho."

I swear sparks are flying everywhere as we glared at each other.

"Onee-chan? Fuu-tan?"

Wataru-kun step back, feeling like he seen this somewhere before.

"That's intense."

Tsubaki-san commented.

"Now, now, that isn't a nice thing to say to a girl."

Kaname-san came in between us just like the last time.

"She doesn't even act like one!"

"I don't need to be praise by you!"

At the side, Hikaru-san chuckled.

"At least he won't be loggerheads with you now."

Hikaru-san directed the words to Yusuke.

"Che…"

"That's enough."

Ukyo-san and Masaomi-san held us back as we were about to enter a fight.

"The both of you, don't fight on a day like this okay?"

Azusa-san looked at the both of us with strict eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

As we opened the door to the hall, we could see Nee-chan talking with some other guy.

"Hiya~!"

Tsubaki-san announced himself to them.

"You look extremely adorable!"

"Yes, it's fabulous."

Azusa-san agreed with him.

"With that cuteness, you'll become the center of attention."

Kaname-san added on.

"Clothes don't make the man, right?"

That remark seemed like an insult to me.

"It suits you very well."

Ukyo-san complimented Nee-chan.

"As expected of Rui, that is a great skill."

"Yes, Chi-chan is so cute."

Hikaru-san and Louis-san commented too.

"H-hey!"

Yusuke-san greeted as Subaru-san made an incoherent sound.

"Onee-chan looks like a princess!"

Wataru exclaimed.

"I agree."

Masaomi-san agreed along.

"With this, everyone will be a daze over you."

Iori-san summed it up for us as I chuckled. The guys are really in a daze with all the looks and compliments that they given to Nee-chan.

"Hey!"

The guy who was speaking to Nee-chan earlier spoke up.

"Oh look, Natsume is here~!"

Tsubaki-san stated to us. So this is Natsume-san.

"You are all doing this on purpose."

"We were exposed?"

"Explain. What is going on?"

"M-me too! This person is…?"

Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san went up to them and explained to Nee-chan.

Then all of them started to line up as I went over to Nee-chan's side.

"Our family of siblings is complete!"

Wataru-kun announced to us.

Looking at the people lined up, Nee-chan and I were amazed that we were going to be siblings with them.

* * *

**Kari means curly in Japanese and yes, Chiaki does not like dolling up. XD**

**That's it from me. Remember to vote in my profile page.**


	4. Siblings Part 2

**Chapter 4**

**Siblings Part 2**

Over the couple of week since Dad gotten remarried, I have come to realise some things. Nee-chan who used to bask in my company had her hands full with our new acquired brothers. There was some times where I would ask for her help with little things but to find she was busy with one of the brothers. I would usually walk away from a situation like this as not to trouble her even more.

I guess to Nee-chan, I was probably the spoilt little sister. I act like that in front of her so that Nee-chan feels the need to be wanted.

Because of that, my time spend with Nee-chan has been very little, or rather we don't even have time to spend with each other.

I felt lonely because of that.

Don't get me wrong or anything like that. I know that my new family is big and all but usually everyone would either be busy or getting their hands full with… Nee-chan. It's probably because Nee-chan is such a nice person that they prefer spending their time with her.

The only person who would bother to spend time with me was Wataru-kun. Wataru-kun is such a sweet child, always asking me to help him with his homework, playing games with him and etc. Thus I had a strong bond with him. And it was him that also led me to change my ways from a spoilt little sister to caring older sister.

Of course in any household, there was always a sibling that you dislike. The person that I hated the most was definitely Fuuto. We didn't get along since day one and I doubt we would in the future. Besides he was busy with his so called idol work. I wouldn't care less about him.

As for the rest of the brothers, they are pretty nice in their own way. Though I sort of dislike Kaname-san for well-known reasons and Louis-san was really scary to me.

Thinking all these things made me sigh as I fall onto my bed. The sky is dark now and I wasn't in the mood to do anything.

Just then, the bell rang,

I got up and headed to the door, I wondered who it could be at this hour.

Opening the door, I found Masaomi-san standing right there.

"Chiaki. I was starting to think you might have fallen asleep."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"It's about your recommendation letter that you texted me about."

"Right."

Earlier today, I sent a text to Masaomi-san regarding it. Because Dad was out of the country and Miwa-san was busy, Masaomi-san was the next best choice. Then again, it was either him or Ukyo-san that does all these things.

"Come in then."

I invited Masaomi-san in. Masaomi-san took a seat on the chair as I began taking the forms and the letter for him to look at.

"It's all here. I already filled in the parts that required me to."

Masaomi-san looked through the letter. His eyes suddenly widen before looking up at me.

"It's a sports recommendation letter?"

I nodded at him. Masaomi-san looked back to the letter again.

"Kugayama High?"

"Yeah. It's a school that is famous for its sports."

"I know."

"Eh?"

"Natsume attend there before."

My eyes widen as right after Masaomi-san mention that.

"Natsume-san?"

"Yeah. He got a sports recommendation letter just like you."

Masaomi-san took out his pen and began filling in the forms.

"Since you are entering, you might want to ask him some things regarding the school. I am sure he will be willing to tell you."

Masaomi-san suggested to me before stamping the forms with his signature.

"Here you go."

He handed the completed forms to me with a smile.

* * *

The next day, I was making my way to Kugayama High to submit the forms that Masaomi-san filled in yesterday night. Compared to my current school, Kugayama High was closer to home.

As I walked into the unknown school grounds, I could see several sports club having practice on the school fields. Everyone seemed focus on whatever they were doing that they didn't notice a girl like me, don in a different school uniform entering the school building.

Finding the admission office, I handed in the forms with ease.

"All the forms are in."

The woman who was serving me, informed me.

"Do remember that you are required to join a sports club prior to your admission."

"I understand. I shall take my leave now."

I bowed at her and left.

I walked out of the building and made my way out of the school. As I did, I passed by a group of students doing track and field.

Watching them, I started thinking what I sports club I should join. At my current school, I was in the track of field team as a runner. Even though I was, I was always asked to help out with the other sports club. And through that, I began liking other sports as well.

With so many choices, I sighed. Perhaps I could think about it later. I am tired and I really want to head back home and sleep.

Then a thought came across me. Masaomi-san said I could call and ask Natsume-san about it.

Taking out my cell phone, I considered that Natsume-san was probably at work. Should I call him later? Maybe I should send a text.

I typed a text message to him and send it over to him. As I just left the school grounds, my phone vibrated and rang. Looking over my phone, it was Natsume-san. That was fast.

"Hello."

"Chiaki right?"

"Yeah."

"You wanted to ask me about Kugayama High?"

"Yeah. I am going to attend Kugayama High next year so I was wondering if you could give me some pointers on the clubs there. Masaomi-san mentioned to me you used to attend there."

"I see. I don't know if the clubs change or have new ones after I left but I can tell you what I know and what they do."

"Please do. That would be useful."

"Then I will arrange a date for us to meet up?"

"Sure."

"I will send you the details later."

"Okay. Sorry to trouble you, Natsume-san."

"Not a problem. We are siblings after all."

* * *

Later that evening, Wataru-kun and I were playing console games at Yusuke-san's room.

"Why are you guys invading my room?!"

Yusuke-san questioned us with a demanding tone. Wataru-kun and I pretended we didn't hear that tone of his and kept on playing.

"My game console is broken and Onee-chan's doesn't have one in her room. Since Yuu-nii's room was open, we helped ourselves."

"That doesn't mean that you guys can invade my room!"

"But it will be wasted if you don't use your game console since you are busy studying and all. I heard that game consoles with break down easily if you don't use it often."

I mentioned to him with a hint of chuckling in my voice.

"Argh! Fine! I'm going to your room to study, Wataru!"

Yusuke-san left the room.

"Ah, I forget to mention to Yuu-nii..."

"About what?"

I turned to look at Wataru who had a worried look on his face.

"I forget to clear the lego pieces lying all over the floor in my room."

"…I am sure Yusuke-san will be fine."

I turned back to the screen slowly with a sheepish smile on my face.

"If you say so, Onee-chan."

Wataru-kun smiled happily and resumed his game with me.

After a short while, we heard Yusuke-san yelling in pain from the door.

* * *

After the game session with Wataru-kun, it was time to hit the shack. Like I always do every night, I tuck Wataru-kun back to his bed. Feeling a bit thirsty, I headed to the kitchen to grab a drink.

As I went down the stairs, Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san were practicing their lines at the living room as usual. Noticing me, they abandon whatever they were doing and smiled at me.

"Hey little sister!"

Tsubaki-san greeted me, patting on the seat next to him to usher me to come over. I hesitated for a bit before finally making my way over and sat beside him.

"We heard from Masa-nii. You are going to the same high school as Natsume!"

Tsubaki-san ruffled my hair to my annoyance. My hair was a mess now.

"Yeah…"

"Both you and Natsume are really alike!"

Tsubaki-san kept on ruffling my hair.

"That enough, Tsubaki. Chiaki looks pretty annoyed with you messing her hair."

Azusa-san lifted Tsubaki's hand away from my head.

"Thank you, Azusa-san."

I quickly arrange my hair in place. I better remember to comb my hair later or Louis-san will spend even more time in the morning to do my hair.

Looking at the script that the both of them were reading earlier, I pick one up to read.

"Is this for a new anime?"

"Yup. The recording is tomorrow and we were just practicing for it."

"Would you like to watch?"

Azusa-san offered. I nodded at them.

"Sure!"

* * *

After watching such an astounding performance, I felt as though I was immersed to the story with their words. Being a seiyuu is amazing for sure. I clapped my hands after they ended their performance.

"That's was great!"

Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san smiled after hearing my words.

"Glad you like it."

"You guys are amazing. I really felt like I was into the story."

"The concept for the anime is supposed to be like that. I'm glad we pulled it off."

"When does the anime start showing? I'm really pumped up to watching it now."

"It will be out sometime next year."

Azusa-san answered me.

"And since we accomplish our goal, we can end this for today."

Tsubaki-san ruffled my hair once more as he got up.

"Chiaki should sleep now. You have school tomorrow."

"Good night."

Azusa-san got up as well and the both of them left for their rooms.

I was quite in a daze by their performance before remembering about my purpose for coming down. Immediately, I got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink.

* * *

On my way back, I met up with Iori-san. I don't really know much about Inori-san at all. All I know is that his behaviour is sort of princely-like and that he doesn't usually eat dinner with us. Ukyo-san always mentions he wanted to be left alone.

"Iori-san."

I greeted him. Iori-san seemed surprised to see me.

"Chiaki."

"What are doing up at this hour?"

"I was busy tending the flowers that I forgotten about the time."

"Eh?"

I was confused by his words but nevertheless it didn't matter to me.

"What about you?"

Iori-san asked me in return now.

"I just went to get a drink. I am going back to my room now."

"I see. Then do rest early and I bid you a good night."

Iori-san walked on ahead. Looking at the back of him, I wonder what was really going on with him. It's as though he had some dark secrets to hide from people.

* * *

**I am just trying to establish the relationships that Chiaki has with the brothers and Ema first and making her realise that she is no longer needed by her sister. It's pretty hard considering that there are so many brothers in the family. **_Why do they need to have 13 brothers anyway?! They are making Miwa-san look like a baby making machine._** Please ignore what I just said. **

**Anyway Chiaki is the closest to Wataru so do expect more of Wataru compared to the rest. And looking at the votes in my profile page, the votes as of now is like this.**

**1st place: Tsubaki & Fuuto - 10 Votes**

**2nd place: Louis - 9 ****Votes**

**3rd place: Natsume - 7 ****Votes**

**4th place: Subaru - 5 ****Votes**

**5th place: Iori & Yusuke - 4 ****Votes**

**6th place: Azusa - 2 ****Votes**

**7th place: Masaomi & Wataru - 1 Vote**

**And the rest has no votes. :C**

**Well, do remember to vote at my profile page. You should see this line "Poll: Who should Chiaki end up with? Vote Now!" in between my username and the chunk of info.**

**Once I clear up this whole establishment thing, I will start the real thing. I don't know how long is that going to take me though. Anyway, till next time.**


	5. Siblings Part 3

**Chapter 5**

**Siblings Part 3**

The following day, as arranged, I was at a café waiting for Natsume-san to arrive. I ordered myself a hot chocolate. Lately, it's been getting really cold and hot chocolate are great for warming the body.

Once the waitress served my hot chocolate to me, the door to the café ring, indicating a customer has arrived.

"Sorry to make you wait."

It was Natsume-san. Taking off his coat, he walked towards the table. Hanging the coat on the chair, he took a seat.

"It's okay, it wasn't that long."

"Urm… Would you like anything?"

The waitress who was serving me, asked him. She and the girls in the café were mesmerised by him for some reason.

"Coffee will do."

"Coming right up."

The waitress said in a rather delightful tone and left us. Meanwhile, there were still people staring at Natsume. I narrowed my eyes and decided ignore them.

"What would you like to ask me about Kugayama High?"

Natsume-san asked me as I sipped my hot chocolate.

"Right."

Placing down my mug, I reached out for my bag and took out some stack of papers. Placing them down on the table, I pointed at certain sections in the paper.

"Well, I am not quite sure about some of the clubs requirements. I want to try something different from what I am currently doing and I was hoping to narrow down some clubs."

Natsume-san looked through the papers before speaking again.

"Do you mind telling me what workout you do every day and during your club practice?"

"Sure!"

And I began telling him all he needed to know.

After discussing for an hour or so, we narrowed down to 3 sports clubs that I could join, or course first would be running which I am currently doing. Second is handball and third would be basketball.

"I think I will try handball."

"Why?"

Natsume-san asked me, curious at my sudden decision.

"Natsume-san used to be a runner right? And Subaru-san is in basketball. So Handball it is."

"You shouldn't put us into consideration."

"Well, I always run every morning and I can always ask Subaru to play a game with if he's free."

I grinned at him.

"Very well then."

Natsume-san sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Thank you for paying."

I bowed at Natsume-san once we left the store.

"It's not a problem. This is what an older brother should do."

"Are you heading back to work now?"

"Yeah."

Natsume-san ruffled my hair to my annoyance. I wonder why the older brothers in the Asahina family like to ruffle my hair, a lot.

"I'll see you again then."

Giving me a smile, he walked off with his hands in his pockets. For that moment, I wondered by he decided to live alone despite having a family to live with.

Deciding not to think about it anymore, I made my way back home but instead I spotted a very familiar person.

"Nee-chan!"

I tackle-hug her from behind.

"Chiaki-chan?!"

Nee-chan was surprised by my actions but it quickly faded away to a smile. Releasing her, I gave her my best smile that I had.

"What are you doing here?"

I asked her curious with the bags she was holding.

"I am getting groceries for Ukyo-san. We ran out of meat."

Taking a bag from her, I flash a smile once more.

"Let me help then."

* * *

Usually, doing things like this isn't my thing but today I felt like spending a bit of time with Nee-chan. We don't get to spend much time together lately.

"Nee-chan."

I called out to her while we were in the supermarket picking out the meat to buy.

"What is it?"

Nee-chan answered, while choosing.

"Do you like your new family?"

Nee-chan placed her attention on me now.

"Of course I do."

Nee-chan gave me the most radiant smile that I have never seen before turning her attention back to what she was doing again. However what she didn't know was that I specify the question with 'your' instead of 'our'.

But still, I am glad that Nee-chan finally found the thing she has been searching for. I suppose it's time I should find the thing most important to me.

* * *

"We are back!"

Nee-chan and I carried the groceries to the kitchen.

"Ah, welcome back."

Ukyo-san greeted us, a bit surprised that I was with Nee-chan.

"Chiaki, you met up with Natsume already?"

"Yup. I met Nee-chan on the way back and helped her with the grocery shopping."

I answered him as I helped Nee-chan place the groceries to the designated places. Just then, we heard a ringing sound. Nee-chan reached out to her pocket for her phone. It was a text message.

After she finished reading it, her phone rang again. This time it was a phone call. After that phone call, another call came in for her again.

Knowing the text message and phone calls were from which people, I look at her and sighed. Nee-chan really got her hands full with those brothers.

"I'm going back to my room. Be down for dinner later."

After informing them, I left them to prepare for dinner.

* * *

"Kari-chan."

My spine shivered upon hearing that. In front of my room stood Louis-san, holding a hair curler, smiling innocently at me.

Lately, Louis-san has been playing with my hair. He said that my hair was good raw material. With the horrible thought about it, I quickly turned my back towards him, close my eyes and chant words that were out of this world. I managed snapped out of it when another person called out to Louis.

"Lou-nii, there you are."

Turning to see who is was, I quickly went into a pissed state. It was Fuuto.

"Oh, it Baka-chan."

Fuuto stated when he noticed me.

"Aho-kun."

I answered back to him.

"Anyway, I got no time for you."

Fuuto turned to Louis-san almost immediately and ignored me like I didn't exist.

"Help me style my hair. I'm going for a commercial shoot later."

Oh, the difference of his tone to each person. This is going to be long.

"I was about to style Kari-chan's hair."

Fuuto glanced at me before smirking.

"Changing your appearance won't change your personality."

That's it! That was the final straw!

"What did you say?!"

"It's true after all."

"If that's the case, your personality must be rotten to the core."

"Why you!"

"Fuu-tan and Onee-chan are fighting again?"

Wataru-kun who heard the commotion came up to us as we argue once more. I have lost count of the number of times we fought.

"With the way things are going, I guess Wataru-kun's hair shall do."

Kouis-san gave a thoughtful look.

"Lou-nii is going to play with my hair? Okay!"

With consent from Wataru-kun, the both of them walked off, hand in hand.

"Hey! Lou-nii! Wait!"

Fuuto who noticed them leaving, ran after them.

"I'll deal with you later."

Fuuto turned his head back at me, giving me a revengeful look. In return, I stuck out my tongue at him, hatefully.

* * *

Earlier Ukyo-san asked me to call Iori-san down for dinner. Therefore I am now at the door to his room. I called out to Iori-san while knocking the door for quite some thing already but he didn't answer at all.

"Strange, is he not in?"

Just then, the door creaked slightly open.

"He didn't lock his door…?"

I peek through the gap of the door to find that the room was dark. Opening the door wider, I step in and call out to him.

"Iori-san?"

However there was still silence.

I walked further into the dark room, checking if he was in while taking note that Iori-san's room looks kind of creepy for some reason. I can feel a cold shiver running down my spine.

Just then, I saw something shine on the table. It was a cross necklace. Curious, I went even closer to take a look. Before I could pick it up, I heard a rustling sound.

Immediately I turned around to find nothing. I must be scaring myself.

As I turned back to focus on the cross once more, I heard even more sounds.

"Mmm…"

My pulse started racing as I stay rooted to the spot, debating whether to find out what it was or to flee.

"Mmmm…"

I think I should flee. I turned around and got ready to make a run for it. Later did I know, there was a white figure standing in front of me the moment I turned around. My eyes widen as I trembled in fear.

"Kyaa-!"

I crouched down on the floor and closed my eyes, with my hands covering my ears.

"Don't come near me!"

"Chiaki?"

I familiar voice called out to me. I opened my eyes and look up, it was Iori-san.

"Iori-san!"

I hid behind him, still shivering in fear while Iori-san gave me a puzzled look.

"There's… a ghost in here!"

"Ghost?"

"I saw a white figure…"

Iori-san thought for a moment before giving me a small laugh.

"You must be referring to this."

Iori-san held up a white cloth in front of me.

"Eh?"

"I was about to answer you when I tripped on the curtain. The curtain fell onto me, covering me. So I believe that the white figure must be referring to this."

"What about the sounds?"

"I had trouble getting the curtain off me."

"Then why is the room so dark?"

"It seems that my room's electricity cut off."

Finally, I sighed in relief as I placed my hand to my chest.

"Thank goodness. If there was really a ghost, I don't know what I will do."

"Sorry for scaring you."

Iori-san apologise to me.

"But if there were ghost in this world, I wonder if I'll see her again..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Iori-san smiled at me. I swore I heard him muttered something.

"It's time for dinner right? Shall we go?"

Taking the cross necklace on his table, Iori-san flashed at smile at me again. Feeling a bit suspicious about him, I decided to ignore it.

"Right…"

* * *

"I thought I heard someone screaming earlier."

Yusuke-san noted to us while we were having dinner.

"Yeah, I heard it too!"

Wataru-kun raised his hand up high.

"…"

If everyone knew about it, they would laugh at me. Therefore, I was glancing at Iori-san, hoping he would get the hint and not say it out. Luckily, Iori-san saw my gesture and nodded at me.

"Then it's probably the squirrel."

Yusuke commented. After he said that, Juli started hissing again as Nee-chan held it back before it starts attacking.

Most of the brothers sweat dropped at the scene in front of them.

"Anyway, I saw a tv commercial of the new aquarium! I wanna go and see the fishes! Maa-kun, can I go?"

Wataru-kun excitedly begged. Come to think of it, I haven't been to an aquarium before.

"Now Wataru, everyone is busy you know."

"But…"

"Why don't I bring him then? I'm free tomorrow."

I suggested to Masaomi-san.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. I haven't been to an aquarium before."

"Hurray! Onee-chan is going to bring me there!"

Wataru-kun wailed in excitement and started running around the table. Masaomi-san managed to grab the back of his collar to stop him from running.

"Why don't you ask the rest if they would like to go then? As much as I like to go, I have a shift tomorrow."

"I'll do it!"

Wataru-kun rushed to the house phone and started making phone calls.

"Sorry Chiaki-chan, but I have extra classes tomorrow."

"Same here."

Both Nee-chan and Yusuke-san informed me. I nodded my head in understanding.

"I have a case tomorrow as well but would you like me to pack some lunch for you guys?"

Ukyo-san asked me.

"Please do."

I then glanced at Iori-san who was quiet all these time.

"Are you going, Iori-san?"

Iori-san flashed the same smile that he did earlier to me.

"I'll see how it goes."

* * *

**Next chapter will be an outing! To make things fun, do write your reviews in on who do you want to join Chiaki and Wataru on their outing or suggest what you would like to happen. However do be reasonable because everything needs to start small.**

**As for the poll results, the top 5 are Tsubaki with 22 votes, Fuuto with 21 votes, Louis with 17 votes, Natsume with 16 votes and Iori with 9 votes.**

**Well I am going to start another poll again. This is to give the people the chance to chose one of the top 5 from the previous poll. You can only pick one option this time round.**

**For those who don't know where is the poll. Go to my profile page. You should see this line "Poll: Who should Chiaki end up with? Vote Now!" in between my username and the chunk of info.**


	6. Outing Part 1

**Chapter 6**

**Outing Part 1**

"Chiaki…"

A voice called out to me in the mist of darkness.

"Chiaki…"

A deeper voice called out to me now and this time it was much closer.

"Chiaki."

All of a sudden, I was being embraced from behind. A hand patted me on the head lovingly. The funny thing was that I wasn't surprised or shocked by it. Instead it just felt as though I was right at home.

"You have grown up so much…"

The voice from behind whispered tenderly to me. Despite not knowing how they look like or sound like, I knew that the people behind me were my parents.

I desperately trying to turn around to look at them, I couldn't. An invisible force was stopping me from doing so. I couldn't even mutter a word out. All I could do was to stand there.

"How we wish we were there for you…"

"We are so sorry…"

I could feel that my back was getting wet. Mum was crying. Dad stopped patting me and was hugging us now. I wanted to comfort them and say that it was okay, I didn't blame them for anything at all.

After a long moment, I was released from the warmth embrace. Cold air started to surround me as the warmth drifted away.

"We have to go now. We are glad that we can finally meet you again…"

"Goodbye my sweetie…"

With their final words, I could hear them started walking away. I was still trapped in the same spot, try desperately to move and get to them. Tears started flowing down my face as I screamed with sound coming out.

With all my strength, I was finally able to turn around. When I did, I saw two back figures from a distance that almost going to vanish into thin air.

"Mum! Dad! Don't go!"

I shouted as I ran after them. As I got closer, I reached out to them to grab a hold of them. It was then they disappeared into thin air.

"Mum…? Dad…?"

My expression warped into a shocked one. Falling down onto my knees, the tears didn't stop coming. Soon my vision was blurred by my tears.

* * *

"Onee-chan…?"

I opened my eyes and refocus my vision to find Wataru-kun beside my bed, looking worried.

"Wataru-kun…?"

I got up, confused of what just happened. Then I slowly began to realise that all of that was just a dream.

"What's wrong Onee-chan? Did you have a nightmare? You were crying."

"Crying…?"

I touched the corner of my eyes. It was wet and warm. Wataru-kun was right, I was crying.

Wataru-kun seemed to have an idea and started to climb up onto my bed. Standing right front of me, he hugged my head and patted me. It was very similar to my dream.

"Wataru-kun…?"

"There, there. It's okay. I will protect Onee-chan from the nightmares."

Wataru-kun released his hold on me and smiled. His smile made me smile back at him too.

"Thank you."

Wataru-kun got off the bed as I got out of the covers. There was a question at the back of my head that I wanted to ask him.

"Wataru-kun, why are you in my room?"

I was pretty sure that I locked the doors to my room.

"I came here to wake you up. I rang the doorbell but you didn't answer so I asked for the key from Ukyo-nii."

"Wake me up?"

"We are going to the aquarium today, remember?"

Wataru-kun answered me with a rather cheerful face.

Recalling the conversation we had yesterday, I nodded.

"Then, I better get ready."

Smiling at him, I got out of the bed to get myself ready as Wataru-kun made himself comfortable with the chair next to my desk.

* * *

"Morning."

Taking a seat, I greeted the rest of the family who were at the table eating their breakfast. Everyone glanced up to give me a nod before resuming their meal.

"I have already made bentos for your lunch. It's at the counter."

Looking at his watch, Ukyo-san stood up.

"I have to go now."

And Ukyo-san took his dishes to the sink in the kitchen. Waving us goodbye, he left the room.

"Where's Nee-chan?"

I asked the brothers as I began eating my breakfast.

"She and Yusuke are already on their way to school."

Azusa-san explained to me before Tsubaki-san interrupted us.

"Azusa and I are coming along for the outing!"

Tsubaki-san gave me a grin before getting hit by Azusa-san to go back to his seat.

"Fuu-tan also said that he will be joining us for lunch!"

Wataru-kun added on. My mood suddenly went down the slumps.

"Eh?! That brat?!"

"Tsubaki, don't bad mouth Fuuto."

"But he is a brat, a spoiled one too."

I am glad that I am not the only one that dislikes him. I nodded in agreement to Tsubaki's words.

"Why did he decided to tag along?"

Tsubaki-san asked, sulking now.

"Apparently, he's filming an advertisement for the aquarium so he said he will join us for lunch."

"A trip to the aquarium?"

A voice spoke up, turning to look who it was, I saw Louis-san on the stair coming down to us. Please don't come here, please don't come here…

"Kari-chan?"

Louis-san approached me, tilting his head slightly while smiling at me. I gulped, suddenly feeling a whole lot smaller.

Help.

* * *

It took an hour or so before we finally managed to get out of the house to make our way to the aquarium. Louis-san had arranged my hair into a high ponytail saying that at least I can move around easily without messing up my hair. But honestly I didn't care as long as he hurried up with it.

Now we were at the aquarium. Azusa-san has gone to queue for the tickets while the three of us took a seat on the bench nearby.

"I didn't think that the queue would be so long…"

Tsubaki-san whined as slumping over Wataru-kun who is looking very annoyed by his actions.

"It's a new attraction after all. I guess there's no helping to it."

"Or maybe it's because Fuu-tan is here too?"

Wataru-kun suggested as he finally removed himself from Tsubaki and cling on to me now. Both Tsubaki-san and I glanced at each other with a look of 'why haven't we thought of that'.

"We should have gone somewhere else…"

"Yeah…"

At that moment there was dark aura surrounding us. The people who walked by us felt it and scrambled as far as they could.

"What's with the dark mood?"

Azusa-san came back, puzzled with the looks on our faces. Wataru-kun immediately ran over and hid behind him. I think we scared him a bit too much.

"Nothing."

The both of us answered together, obviously our mood was still sour.

* * *

"Wah! Onee-chan, look! This fish looks funny!"

Wataru-kun plastered his face on the glass, staring at the puffer fish that just suddenly blow up. It's probably because Wataru-kun gave it a scare. Wataru-kun tried to imitate the fish by puffing up his cheeks. I laughed at the scene.

"It's been a while since we been to the aquarium. Right Tsubaki?"

Azusa-san commented as he watched the fishes in the tank swam by. After a long moment, Tsubaki-san didn't answer him. Turning to look at him, he found that Tsubaki-san was plastering his face on the glass just like Wataru-kun.

"This fish kind of looks like Masaomi-nii."

"Tsubaki…"

Tsubaki-san didn't pay attention to Azusa-san's words.

"Wah! It's true!"

Wataru-kun moved closer to Tsubaki-san to take a look. Azusa-san sighed and gave up on his twin brother.

"It looks like it's in a daze, just like Masaomi-nii."

"Hmm…"

The both of them stared at that fish for a long time. The other people that were around us started to wonder what is wrong with them. It was Azusa-san that finally made them stop it.

"I think that's enough you two. Time to head on to the next one."

Azusa-san grabbed the both of them by their arms and dragged them away. Meanwhile I hurried to follow them along giving a sheepish smile to the people watching us.

* * *

At every tank we went to view, Wataru-kun will imitate some fishes while Tsubaki-san would comment on which fishes looked like who.

"Onee-chan! Look at this fish!"

Wataru-kun pointed out to me with a bright smile on his face. All of a sudden, his stomach started to growl. I chuckled at him as Wataru-kun tried to cover it up from me.

"It's almost lunchtime I guess."

"Yeah. And I am getting pretty hungry now."

Tsubaki-san added on. Meanwhile, Azusa-san was staring at the tank in front of him.

"What's wrong Azusa-san?"

I asked him, wondering what he was looking at.

"It's Fuuto."

"Huh? Which fish?"

Tsubaki-san asked but earned a smack on the head by Azusa-san before being held by the head and forced to look into the tank.

"There. Look. It's Fuuto."

Although not quit visible, but on the other side of the tank was indeed Fuuto.

"Fuu-tan?! Where?!"

Wataru-kun joined us as I pointed out to him where Fuuto was across the tank.

"Let's go and meet up with him. I am sure it's lunchtime for him too."

"Fine."

Tsubaki-san muttered while I wasn't feeling quite excited like Wataru-kun to meet him. With that, we all headed to the other side to find Fuuto.

* * *

"Fuu-tan!"

Wataru-kun rushed up to hug Fuuto who was surprised with Wataru-kun's sudden attack.

"Hey."

"Fuuto."

Azusa-san greeted him while the rest of us stood behind him.

"Oh."

That was Fuuto's only response upon seeing us. His eyes were staring me to be precise.

"Fuu-tan. Is it lunchtime for you now? Come on, let's eat!"

Breaking his eye contact to me, Wataru-kun pulled him along. Fuuto had to gestured to the staff members that he was off for lunch.

* * *

"How was your shoot getting along?"

Wataru-kun asked as I took out the bentos that I had been carrying the entire day. He managed to find a place to have our lunch. However there were eyes on us since Fuuto is an idol.

"I'm half-way done."

"So Fuu-tan isn't going to join us?"

Wataru-kun gave a very endearing pitiful face to him.

"Come on Wataru. Fuuto is REALLY busy after all."

Tsubaki commented, emphasizing on the word 'really'. Fuuto just gave him a glare in return.

"Tsubaki."

Azusa-san was giving a stern look to him.

"Fine. Fine."

"I'm going to get some drinks."

I announced before getting up.

"I want Match!"

"Same here!"

"Just get us all the same then."

"Got it."

I was getting ready to leave before Azusa-san said something.

"Fuuto, go and help Chiaki with the drinks."

"Eh! Why me!"

"Eh! Why him!"

The both of us shouted at the same time, earning stares on us.

"It would be a handful if Tsubaki or Wataru followed along."

"Then why can't you?"

Fuuto questioned him.

"Leaving Tsubaki and you alone will escalate to a fight later on. I don't want that to happen."

"It's not like its making things easier for me."

"Hey! The world doesn't revolve around you!

I snapped back at Fuuto for his remark. He should seriously learn to hold his tongue.

"Both of you, that's enough. It's only getting some drinks. It won't kill you."

Azusa-san gave his final word. Fuuto sighed at the sternness of his brother.

"Fine."

* * *

**This is only the first part to it. Someone will join in the fun in the next chapter. XD**

**Based on the votes for the poll on my profile page, Fuuto is leading by a lot now. I don't count the ones in my review so please vote in the poll if you really want to have a part in this.**

**Meanwhile, my updates will not come in frequently now. I am starting University next week and I probably won't have time to write as much. I am focusing more on my other story than this one because I am going to start a sequel for my other story after I am done with the current one.**

**Well that's it from me. :D**


End file.
